


Boring Victorian Shorts

by Bam4Me



Series: Right Hand [2]
Category: Xena - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Demon!Stiles, M/M, boring drabbles that i wanted to make, its not a real plot, just drabbles and dorkiness, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles/Genim being cute, Damien being an asshat, what more could you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring Victorian Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> I have like, four more fics planned out for this series already, and it's great, but I have almost zero motivation to write them right now, aka, I don't want to think up ideas for them right now, so, instead, enjoy this short bout of gayness and cuteness.
> 
> If anyone wants to send me requests for them, I'm open to that though, cause they're fun to write for.

"Why do you stare, my love?"

 

Genim sighed, pushing into Damien's side while they sat on the sette in the drawing room on the first floor. The fire was going and it was warm. Genim closed his eyes and hummed. "Lots of people stare for lots of reasons."

 

Damien snorted, "Well, why do you stare at me?" He lowered his book to the cushions and set his wine glass aside, wrapping both arms around Genim's shoulders to pull him closer.

 

"I stare because you confuse me."

 

"Why?"

 

Genim sighed and sat up enough to look Damien in the eyes. "Well, I've had many mortals fall in love with me, you are by far not the first. Been mortal myself a few times, but... I've never returned the sentiment before..."

 

"Never, in all your lives, have you fallen in love?"

 

Genim shook his head, "No. I just never thought myself capable."

 

Damien thought about that before smiling, leaning down to press warm lips to Genim's cheek, "My mother used to say that I grow on people. Like fungus."

 

Genim laughed, "Hmm, yeah, I didn't really like you at first to be honest."

 

"And now?"

 

"Couldn't be without you."

 

"I couldn't be without you either."

 

***

 

"What have you told your neighbors? I'm sure some of them have noticed that you have a constant house guest nowdays."

 

Damien shrugged, shoving one of his feet bewteen Genim's, smiling when Genim locked his feet around him and kept on eating. "Many men get roommates I think. They think I've become a full time bachaler and had you move in with me to remind me to eat every once in a while."

 

Genim's wrinkled his nose, "I thought that was the maid's job?"

 

Damien shrugged again, "Sometimes. She doesn't do too much otherwise, with you having taken over the kitchen most days."

 

He grabbed a dinner roll and smiled. He didn't know what it was, but everything tasted better when Genim cooked.

 

***

 

You know, other things tasted better when Genim was involved, but Damien decided not to say that one out loud.

 

He looked down at the panting immortal, limbs sprawled out and legs still wrapped around Damien's shoulders.

 

"I can hear you thinking, stop it."

 

Damien raised an eyebrow, "If you're immortal, and able to fix yourself at will, then why do you look so winded?"

 

Genim looked up at him with still dark eyes, reaching out to tug the man up his body to slot their mouths together, "You don't like being sticky and sore and feeling utterly used?"

 

Damien's breath picked up, sliding Genim's legs down his body to wrap around his waist, hard cock rubbing against that perfect ass, "I like the idea of you being sticky and sore and used."

 

Genim moaned, already getting hard again, "Oh, I can do that."

 

***

 

"I've never actually, uh..."

 

"Yes? Go on?" Damien was tiredly giving him an encouranging look, both of them worn out and Damien on the verge of sleep. Genim just wanted to sleepily doze on him for the next couple of hours, or until Celesta called him for something.

 

"I've, never had sex with the same person twice."

 

Damien raised an eyebrow while he lowered his head back onto Genim's shoulder, looking both impressed and interested. "So, I'm the exception for just about everything?"

 

"Pretty much."

 

Damien yawned, looking done with this conversation, "Good. I don't like competition."

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests for things, I'm bored.


End file.
